marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man 2
Iron Man 2 is a 2010 superhero film based on the superhero Iron Man. It is a sequel to Iron Man, the third main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the third installment of Phase One. Jon Favreau returns to film as director and actor for Happy Hogan. Robert Downey, Jr. and Gwyneth Paltrow return to their roles as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Don Cheadle replaces Terrence Howard as Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. The film introduces Mickey Rourke and Scarlett Johansson as Ivan Vanko and Natasha Romanoff. The third film in the series, Iron Man 3, was released on May 3, 2013. Plot In Russia, the national media is televising the news conference in which Tony Stark revealed his identity as Iron Man to the world. During this, a sick Anton Vanko dies in the arms of his son, Ivan Vanko, telling him that the only thing he has left to leave him is his knowledge, which turn out to be blueprints for the Arc Reactor. He also tells his son that he has every right to the success that Tony Stark and his family has gained, which motivates Ivan to seek revenge on Stark. Six months later, Stark continues to use the Iron Man suit to protect people and his fame has increased. He reopens the Stark Expo to fulfill his father's dream to endorse inventors and the inventions that will one day benefit the world. When Stark goes off stage, he sees that his blood toxicity rising with noticeable, damaged veins around his chest and expanding. He keeps this secret from everyone but himself. After being summoned to attend a Senate Armed Forces Committee hearing on the existence and threat of the Iron Man armor, and similar suits being developed in retaliation, Senator Stern demands that he hands his armor technology over for military application. Stark, however, refuses as he says that the Iron Man suit and Tony Stark is the same concept and to give it over would be to turn over himself. Justin Hammer, a rival of Stark's, tries to show the failed attempts of the military when trying to copy the technology. Later, Stark, thinking he will die, makes Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries and makes Natalie Rushman his new assistant. At the Monaco Grand Prix, Stark takes out the Formula One driver who is representing Stark Industries and drives it himself, seeking some enjoyment before he dies, despite putting himself in immediate danger. Whiplash soon appears on the race track and attacks the racing cars, knowing Stark would come. Stark puts on the portable Mark V suit and defeats Vanko. Stark discovers that Ivan is the son of disgraced Russian physicist Anton Vanko, who collaborated on the first Arc Reactor with Stark's father Howard Stark. Vanko is later broken out of jail by Justin Hammer who recruits him to help make his own Iron Man suits and gain revenge on Stark by tarnishing his name and image. Stark throws what he believes will be his last birthday party and promptly proceeds to get drunk while wearing the Mark IV armor, forcing his friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes to don the Mark II armor and subdue him. The next day Stark, disgraced and hungover, is approached by Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Rushman - who in reality is Natasha Romanoff, who provides him with a box of his father's old research that can hopefully be used to find a cure for his palladium poisoning. Stark discovers a message from his father that leads him to examine the original 1974 diorama of the Stark Expo: in reality, a disguised diagram for the molecular structure of a new element. Stark hand-builds a Particle Accelerator with the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S. and synthesizes this new element, creating a new, perfected Arc Reactor that cures his poisoning. Simultaneously, at the Stark Expo, Justin Hammer unveils his new military drones, captained by Rhodes in a heavily-weaponized version of the confiscated Mark II armor. Unfortunately, it is soon discovered that Vanko has complete control of both the drones and Rhodes's new armor, and Stark arrives just as they go on the attack. Hammer's attempts to regain control of the drones get him placed into NYPD custody. As Stark battles against these remote-controlled enemies, Happy Hogan and Romanoff race to Hammer's Hammer Industries Headquarters to stop Vanko. By the time they arrive, Vanko has already departed for the Expo in a new, more powerful suit of armor, but Romanoff is able to give Rhodes control of his armor again so that he and Stark can fight Vanko together. The two armored allies combine their powers and successfully take Vanko down, but Vanko's armor and Hammer's Drones are revealed to have been equipped to self-destruct. As they begin to detonate, Stark races to save Potts, grabbing her at the last minute. She quits her CEO position, and she finally gives him a kiss. At a debriefing, Fury informs Stark that while Stark is "unsuitable" for the Avengers Initiative, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Iron Man as a consultant. Stark agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present him and Col. Rhodes with their medals for bravery. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson is seen driving to a remote impact crater in the New Mexico desert. Over a phone, he informs Fury that they've "found it", which is revealed to be Mjølnir, the hammer of Thor. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Garry Shandling as Senator Stern *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. (voice) *Kate Mara as a U.S. Marshal *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Christiane Amanpour as Herself *Philippe Bergeron as Detective Lemieux *Larry Ellison as Himself *DJ AM as Himself *Tim Guinee as Major Allen *Eric L. Haney as General Meade *Ali Khan as Ten Rings Agent *Eugene Lazarev as Anton Vanko *Stan Lee as "Larry King" *Helena Mattsson as Rebecca *Anya Monzikova as Rebeca *Margy Moore as Bambi Arbogast *Olivia Munn as Chess Roberts *Elon Musk as Himself *Bill O'Reilly as Himself *Davin Ransom as Young Tony Stark *Jack White as Jack Appearances Locations *Moscow, Russia *Monte Carlo, Monaco *France *Washington, D.C. **United States Capitol *Lancaster, California **Edwards Air Force Base *Los Angeles, California **Stark Industries Headquarters *Inglewood, California **Randy's Donuts *Malibu, California **Tony Stark's Mansion *New York City, New York **Hammer Industries Headquarters **Stark Expo *New Mexico *Bedford, New York (mentioned) *Pentagon (mentioned) *San Francisco, California (mentioned) *Tokyo, Japan (mentioned) *Siberia, Russia (mentioned) *Venice, Italy (mentioned) *Canada (mentioned) *North Korea (mentioned) *Iran (mentioned) *China (mentioned) *Pakistan (mentioned) *Belgium (mentioned) *Wakanda (computer screen) *Culver University (on-screen) Events *Duel of Monaco *Duel at Tony Stark's Mansion *Battle at Stark Expo Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark I *Iron Man Armor: Mark II *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *Iron Man Armor: Mark V *Iron Man Armor: Mark VI *War Machine Armor: Mark I *Whiplash Armor: Mark I *Whiplash Armor: Mark II *Arc Reactor **Palladium **Tony Stark's New Element *Tony Stark's Particle Accelerator *Feebles *Hammer Drones *Taser Disk *Flash Bomb *Ex-Wife Missile *Dum-E and U *Stark Medical Scanner *Howard Stark's S.H.I.E.L.D. Box *Captain America's Shield *Mjølnir Vehicles *Ford Flathead Roadster * * * Organizations *Stark Industries *Hammer Industries *S.H.I.E.L.D. *United States Armed Forces *Ten Rings *Oracle Corporation *United States Congress * * * * *WHiH World News *New York City Police Department *Roxxon Oil Corporation (company symbol) Mentioned *Thor * * * *Obadiah Stane (photograph in magazine) *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. (crates) * (Howard Stark's Notebook) Videos Trailer File:Iron Man 2 Trailer 2 (OFFICIAL) Music *''Iron Man 2 – Original Motion Picture Score'' *''Iron Man 2 (soundtrack)'' by AC/DC External Links * * * * * Category:Released Movies Category:Phase One Movies Category:Iron Man 2